Daddy's Little Girl, Stuck In The Confusion
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: *This is the sequel to: Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game* The entire team got a shock when Alyssa Simon shows up at the BAU. But Morgan got the biggest shock of all. She doesn't take the news too well, but tries to not let it affect the job. How will she handle life with her mum again, while trying to juggle work as well as school when they go back? Or will it all fall apart?
1. The Woman

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is the sequel to my Criminal Minds fanfic **'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'** XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa. Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up from the weirdest dream. I mean, I dreamt my mum was alive. How crazy was that?! I heard voices all around me, but I couldn't determine what they were saying. Was I still in the hospital, from when Carter kidnapped me? Had I dreamt everything since then? Did I dream about waking up? If I did, then it was a very life like dream. But...dreams couldn't hurt you... Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to have to shut them again. Why was light so bright after you had your eyes closed? That's what I wanted to know. And why the hell did my head hurt so much? Ok, so maybe I just dreamt the bit with my mum, because the rest of it was just so damn real. But I don't remember falling asleep on that desk...

"Was I hit round the head with a bat again?" I asked, sitting up slowly, clutching the back of my head.

"Again?" I heard Derek mutter.

"Sarah Harris. A while before you JJ, Emily and Dave appeared."

"She had an arm on her." Evan agreed.

"You too?" David asked.

"How do you think she got both of us in that room?"

No one replied to that. I shifted round on the sofa thing in the conference room, until I was sitting up properly, my feet on the ground. I leant back against the back of it, still clutching the back of my head.

"You alright, princess?" dad asked, sitting down next me.

"Well, I don't have a concussion, so yeah. I'm alright." I replied, looking up at him.

"Prove it. What's the date?"

"July eleventh, two-thousand and thirteen."

"What's the time?"

"I don't know! I don't know how long I was passed out for!"

"Oh yeah. Shut up."

I smiled slightly. It was then I noticed the woman standing beside dad. Long black hair that waved in ringlets down her back, light blue eyes, she was slim and just an inch shorter than dad. The smile dropped from my face, taking on a blank expression, my eyes slightly wide.

"Not a dream." I muttered.

Everyone stayed quiet. No one moved. No one else spoke. As far as I was concerned, at the moment, the woman, dad and I were the only ones in the room. Dad took her hand. I looked from one to the other, and back again. Both were smiling a little.

"Hi angel." she whispered.

That's when I completely snapped. I didn't mean to, I just did.

"No." I said, standing up and backing away from the pair of them. "No, no. No, no, no. Y-You don't get to call me that. I don't _know _you."

Dad seemed shocked by what I had said. Everyone did. They all knew that, more than anything, I wanted to know my mum, for her to be alive. But for some reason, this just didn't seem right.

"Morgan, she's your..." dad started.

"No! Don't say it!" I yelled, crying. "For _exactly_ _fourteen years and three months _I was told my mother was _dead_! Now all of a sudden, she's not! I knew I would never get to meet her! But I was wrong! _IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" _

I ran out of the conference room. Dad started to follow me; I didn't need to look to know that. But he wasn't the one that caught up with me. No, Evan was the one that caught up with me, dragging me into his dad's office, locking the door behind us and closing the blinds. I just stood there, my back to him, crying, and my hands were gripping the sides of my head. Evan walked up behind me, moved my hands, turned me around and hugged me. He always did this if I was crying – and this was the first time in a long time. But today, I had reason to.

* * *

Dad tried to get me and Evan to open the door. Neither of us answered him or unlocked it. We just stayed sitting on the sofa thing in Aaron's office. Evan had rested his back against one of the arms of the sofa, feet touching the other – still sitting up – and had my back towards with me leaning back, his arms around me. We hadn't said anything since we had been in the Aaron's office five minutes ago, just stayed quiet, letting dad do all the talking from the other side of the door. I was still crying, just without sound this time.

"You ok?" Evan asked, quietly.

"Not really." I replied, voice hoarse. "It's just all so confusing."

"I know. You really do need to talk to her though. Get your questions answered, you know."

"I know...but, I just can't do that now."

"I don't expect you too. I think everyone but your dad realise you need some time to start to accept this."

"Dad's always been like that with me. Always the last to realise."

"I gathered that. We'll just stay here, for a while, yeah?"

I nodded. I really just needed some time to start to wrap my head around all this and calm down, _before _having to face everyone. Especially her. I couldn't handle calling her 'mum' at the moment, I just really couldn't. It was almost like it was too much pressure, when in fact I had no idea what it was. All I knew was right now, I couldn't call her that. Right now, I just needed wrap my head around the fact that she wasn't dead and she was here. And I had no idea how long that would take. So much for no more surprises for a while. To think, that morning I thought it was just going to be the same old. Paper work, mucking around with the team, annoying everyone, the usual. I thought everything was going to go back to, what we called, normal, before the next case. Instead...this. How was I going to handle this?

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	2. Geronimo

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is chapter 2 of the sequel to my Criminal Minds fanfic **'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'** XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD **Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD **I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa (Lyss/Lyssa), Carter Johnson, Carlson Barnes. Please review XD **

**Chapter 2**

Dad had eased up on the pestering us after twenty minutes. Probably because someone stopped him, thank God! No one actually bothered us after that, just leaving Evan and me to ourselves in Aaron's office. If I could, I wouldn't leave the room, just so I didn't have to face anyone...especially Alyssa. Yes, I had stopped calling her 'the woman' and had started calling her by her first name...but I still couldn't call her 'mum'.

After thirty-five minutes of sitting in silence, I stood up, sighing. Might as well get it all over and done with, you know. Sure, I was completely and utterly petrified, but I had to face this all sooner or later. Right?

"You sure?" Evan asked, standing up with me.

"Might as well." I nodded.

"So we're going to go out there."

"Um...maybe just unlocking the door."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No. I think it would be better if it was just three."

Evan nodded. He kissed my cheek before walking over to the door, unlocking it and walking out. I was alone for all of five seconds before dad rushed in. I had leant against the door opposite the door, my left arm crossing across my body, clutching my right arm at the elbow, looking at the floor. Alyssa walked in after him, almost hesitantly. Dad closed the door behind her, just not locking it like Evan did. I gathered Aaron said we could use his office just like – or so I had been told – he had told dad when Liam came over to help with Carter Johnson.

"The three of us need to talk." dad said, quietly. "Calmly."

* * *

No one said anything for a while. Dad and Alyssa just sat close together on the sofa-thing, while I leant against the wall, still clutching my elbow, not making eye contact. It had been ten minutes since dad had said the three of us needed to talk. An hour and ten minutes since I had first stepped into Aaron's office that morning. I kept glancing at them out of the corner of my eye. One at a time, they would look at each other and then to me, her hand clinging to his. After everything, it was obvious dad still loved her. Even after all the lies. She was the first person dad was actually _in love _with. He didn't even attempt to hold it back. But I guess after fourteen years and three months, you just couldn't. Dad was completely head over heels in love, and that was that. And it seemed like it was the same with Alyssa.

It was a _really uncomfortable _silence. I started shifting my weight from foot to foot as I leant against the wall. I guess no one knew how to start this conversation off. Then again, how could you start this conversation off? Depended on the people involved, I guess. But this was going to be interesting, considering this conversation was going to involve Alyssa, dad and me. Sighing, I pushed myself off of the wall slightly, and slumped down onto the floor. I released my elbow, placing my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I acted like a child."

"It's fine, honey." Alyssa told me, gently.

I flinched. Not willingly! I just wasn't used to her calling me that, and I _really _wasn't ready for her to start...yet. I dragged my hands over my face, resting my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling as my arms just hung off of my knees.

"So, what gives with all the lying?" I asked, plainly.

"Why don't we go home and talk?" dad suggested.

"I thought you wanted to talk now?"

"No, I said 'the three of us need to talk, calmly'. I didn't say now or here."

"Shut up, smarty pants."

Dad chuckled. I grinned, turning my head towards him. It was then I noticed something. Dad had hold of Alyssa's left hand, and something on her hand kept catching the light. It was silver and black, but that's all I could see from where I was. But by its position, I didn't need to see it to know what it was. The grin dropped slowly from my face, taking on a confused expression. I tilted my head to the side. Why didn't dad ever tell me about this? If the team knew about Alyssa from the beginning – which I had heard through the door before Evan left – why didn't they tell me? Surely, this would be something you tell your child!

"Engagement ring?" I asked, slowly.

I looked from the ring to the pair of them, still confused. Dad bit his lip, looking slightly guilty. Alyssa just looked at dad.

"You never told her?" she asked.

"I didn't know how to." dad replied.

"John and Violet didn't say anything?"

"I asked them not to."

Dad seemed to get quiet awkward, at this moment. Slowly, I stood up, walking over to them. I kept a bit of distance between Alyssa and me, opting to stand closer to dad out of the two of them. I could see the ring properly now. It was a beautiful ring, with a silver band with small silver diamonds and a bigger black diamond settled in the middle of it, with three silver diamonds attached to either side of it.

"Since when?" I asked, quietly.

"What?" dad replied.

I sighed, pointing to the ring.

"The day before your first birthday." Alyssa told me.

I nodded. I stared at it for a few minutes before taking my eyes off of it, looking at the floor. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans, shifting my weight from foot to foot again.

"Let's go home them." I muttered, heading towards the door.

I didn't need to look behind me to know they were both following.

* * *

Dad had to talk to Aaron before leaving. I was a little confused, since the conversation was going on longer than expected, so I just stood there with Evan, while Alyssa talked with Penelope, JJ and Emily.

"You ok?" Evan asked.

"Getting there." I sighed. "Very, very, slowly."

"I bet. Did you find out anything, while you were in there?"

"Not really... Apart from the fact my dad proposed the day before my first birthday."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

I turned my head to the side, leaning my head on his shoulder. The arm he had around me tightened slightly, and kissed the top of my head.

"When did this all get so confusing?" I muttered into his shoulder.

"I don't know." Evan sighed. "But I'm sure you'll figure it all out eventually."

"I hope so and hopefully it'll be soon, because until then, I'm going to have a massive migraine."

"I think that's normal for these kinds of situations."

"These kinds of situations are _far_ from 'normal'. Especially when we're all involved."

"True, true."

Was it bad that I didn't really want to go home? That I just wanted to stay at the BAU while dad and Alyssa left? Ok, you know what, forget I asked. I knew that it was bad. I _should want _to get to know the woman that gave birth to me. But why couldn't I bring myself to do it? For my whole life, I wanted to know her. It was what I wanted ever since I could form a coherent thought. I always thought that if I could I would do anything to just...speak to her. So why couldn't I do it now? Sure, there were many reasons I could come up with that answered that question. But no reason seemed to fit me. Yes, they made up a little of _why_ I couldn't just hug her and call her mum...but there was something more, something bigger. I just...didn't know what that was yet.

"Looks like you're heading out." Evan told me.

I sighed, lifting my head up.

"If you need to talk later, I'm just a phone call away." Evan added.

"I know." I replied. "And I will need to talk later."

"I'll be waiting. And remember to just...stay calm, ok."

I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw dad and Alyssa stop by the doors, waiting for me before leaving. Evan kissed my head and hugged me before I left him. I walked over to where dad and Alyssa were standing, grabbing my jacket off of dad's desk as I walked past it. I put it on before I got too close – I didn't want her seeing the scars...hey, it's not my fault I don't like people I don't know seeing them! I stood in front of them, no expression on my face.

"So...home then?" I asked, plainly.

Dad smiled slightly, putting an arm around my shoulders while he held on to Alyssa's hand with the other.

"Come on, princess." dad said quietly.

Well, it was time to take a jump into the un-known. Geronimo.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. Explination

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is chapter 3 of the sequel to my Criminal Minds fanfic **'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'** XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD** **I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa (Lyss/Lyssa), Michael (Mike), Finlay (Fin), Jesse, Blaine, Padfoot, Tanya, Carlson Barnes. Please review XD **

**Chapter 3**

As soon as we got home, the first thing I did was go out to the garden.

"Morgan, where are you going?" dad asked, slightly confused.

"Padfoot." I replied, simply.

I could hear a murmuring behind me. Probably Alyssa asking who the hell Padfoot was. I just let dad take it, if he was explaining, as I opened the back door in the living room. The tiny ball of black and white fluff galloped into the house, yipping excitedly, running around my feet. Smiling, I picked up the puppy up, scratching the top of his head.

"Hey boy." I said.

Padfoot just yipped again, placing his two front paws on one of my shoulders, pushing back slightly, panting. He licked and nudged my face until I payed more attention to him. Dad just laughed as he watched. I shifted the puppy in my arms, to stop the attack on my face. I slumped down into one of the arm chairs, placing Padfoot in my lap, where he lay down. Dad and Alyssa both walked into the living room. Alyssa looked at the spot right in front of the living room door, just staring at it. I shifted uncomfortably in the arm chair, looking anywhere but that space. Luckily dad took her hand a gently pulled her away from that spot, the pair of them sitting down on the sofa. As she sat down, Alyssa looked around the living room, looking more at the pictures. Some were probably up when they had first moved into the house, but others had been added since...that night. I looked down to Padfoot, who had lifted his head slightly at the sight of Alyssa, tilting it to the side. I stoked the puppy until he dropped his head, seeming uninterested. I sighed a little, leaning back into the cushions of the arm chair, letting myself relax. I hadn't realised how much my back hurt from leaning/sitting against a wall.

"I'm listening." I muttered, not looking up.

"Morgan, be nice." dad sighed.

"As far as I'm concerned, I am being nice right now. I could be _much_ worse...if I wanted to. You know that."

Dad sighed, slumping back into the sofa, still holding onto Alyssa's hand. But come on, I was telling the truth. If I really wanted to, I could be being a right bitch...just like with Tanya. But I wasn't. I was restraining myself. I was being a good girl. Sure, I could have been nicer. More patient. But I had waited for fourteen years and three months, to be exact. Yes, I know I kept repeating that, but no one really seemed to get it. For practically the whole of my existence, my life had been one certain way. And know, that had completely changed. In the space of seconds. No one really seemed to get that. I know, I know...I sounded like a spoilt brat. I didn't want to sound like that. Honestly, I didn't. It was just all so frustrating!

* * *

We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been five minutes. Padfoot had ended up jumping off of me and trudging over to his bed, curling up next to the toy teddy bear we got him. To put into perspective just how small Padfoot was, this bear – that would have been the perfect size for a baby – was bigger than him. It was adorable. My phone had gone off a couple of times, texts from Mike, Fin and Jesse. Not wanting them to know what was going on, I text them back saying a family issue had come up so I couldn't talk at that moment. Other than the few noises my phone made when they did text me, there was complete silence.

"Where would you like me to start?" Alyssa finally asked, quietly.

"From the beginning would be best." I replied, monotone. "Which, I'm assuming, is why Carlson Barnes knows who you are, and why he _sent_ people after us...well dad and me to be exact?"

Alyssa looked a bit shocked at what I had said. Dad gave me an exasperated look, but not saying anything. Honestly, he should know better by know that it takes me a while to adjust...unless it's a situation I've dropped myself into willingly. Slowly, Alyssa nodded, and she sat up.

"Twenty-two years ago, back in nineteen-ninety-one, when I was nineteen...one of my close friends' brothers took a...um...uh..." Alyssa started.

"Liking?" dad suggested.

Alyssa smiled slightly, nodding.

"A liking to me." she continued. "His name was Carlson Barnes. Carlson was twenty-three and a strange guy. Ended up becoming obsessed with me. At one point he saw me out with my friend Blaine and lost it. Ended up attacking both of us."

I shifted in the arm chair, nodding a little to show that I was listening.

"Carlson started leaving phone calls, letters..." Alyssa carried on. "And soon it all got too much. He ended up killing two women in nineteen-ninety-three...one with black hair, one with blue eyes. Jason Thomas was a family friend and one of the unit chiefs at Scotland Yard. He agreed to help me, deciding it would be safer if they got me away from England. Which was why I ended up in Virginia."

She stopped talking for a moment. I knew what it was like. To have to explain the story of your stalker to people. I knew how hard it was. It was one of the most painfully hardest things to have to talk about. Even harder when you don't really know the people you're telling. Then again, it's really difficult telling people you do know...it was hard telling dad _anything _about what I had been through in England. Sure, he sees this it every day at work, but when it's his _own daughter _telling him what she's been through, and could describe every single little detail if she wanted...it made everything so much harder to tell. So I could empathize with Alyssa.

"What changed it?" I asked, quietly, my voice just above a whisper. "Nothing happened for five years. And how did the bullet not kill you...it went right into your head?"

"Morgan...how did you know it was a bullet?" dad asked, slightly panicked. "Who told you?"

"No one told me, dad. You of all people know that sometimes it sucks to have an eidetic memory."

Both dad and Alyssa stared at me, wordlessly. Alyssa didn't know about my eidetic memory until then and neither of them new that I remember what happened at all.

"And before you say anything about me remembering or whatever, can you just finish the explanation...please." I asked, weakly, my tear ducts threatening to erupt again.

For a few moments, I didn't know what was going to happen. Neither dad nor Alyssa moved or said anything. Both just stared at me wide eyed. I refused to look either in the eye, as the danger of my tear ducts over flowing again grew greater. Instead I looked down at my lap, waiting patiently.

"Well...when I woke up after I was...shot," Alyssa continued. "I woke up on a private jet. Jason Thomas was there next to me, looking both worried and upset. I asked him what the hell was going on, where you both were... He told me that Carlson had sent those three men here, to get me. Jason also told me that they had someone working under cover, working with the three men that came here. He gave them the guns, but put in a special type of bullet that they had been working on."

She stopped there, looking away from me momentarily to glance at dad. Dad was watching her, confused, but didn't say anything.

"The bullet," she said. "Creates the allusion that the person has been shot, but has simply paralysed them. What looked like a bullet hole and blood on my head was simply a trick, making people believe the victim is dead. The bullet was made of a substance that looks and feels solid, but once it comes in contact with skin at the right speed, paralyzes the person, masking their heartbeat and pulse, making it seem that they are dead. The substance is also how they created the allusion of the bullet hold and blood."

I looked up, amazed at such a creation. No one had heard about it yet, _no one_. And this was _years _ago.

"They stopped working on it though, after they used it on me." Alyssa sighed. "I was their first and _last_ _live human _tester. They found it to be too dangerous and destroyed everything on it. Since Carlson knew where the house was, and knew about both of you, they had to make it seem like I was dead. Even though, apparently, it never got back to him. Jason ended up taking me to live in Italy since then, and Carlson never found me. I got the call from Leon saying Carlson was dead, and I took the first plane from Italy back here. I didn't know where you'd be, so I went to the BAU. Only leaving to go to the hotel when I had too."

She went quiet again. Dad and I said nothing.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you two." she added, quietly and softly. "I never stopped loving either of you. And all I could think about, as soon as I woke up on that plane, was coming back to you both."

I had no control over what happened to me. The tears just ran down my cheeks on their own accord, and I couldn't stop them. At all. I swiped at my eyes viciously, not that it did any good, other than irritate my eyes. I looked over to dad through the curtain I had created with my hair. He was crying freely, not trying to hide it. He had let go of Alyssa's hand and ended up wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. I just sat there in the arm chair, not able to move, just frozen in place. I ended up glaring at the place where I had saw Alyssa drop, when I was only a year and a day old. An image flickered behind my eyelids every time I blinked or closed my eyes. An image of Alyssa lying there, exactly the same way she did back then. My eyes widened slightly at how lifelike the image behind my eyelids was, before tearing my eyes away from that place and staring off into the other corner. But there I only saw and image of dad holding the baby version of me, crying similarly to how he was now, trying to calm both himself and me down. I ended up having to stare at my lap, just to stop the images flickering behind my eyelids, like a blinking movie projector. I started shaking as I tried to force myself to stay composed, to not make a sound. But it was becoming harder with every second that ticked by, with every word that Alyssa had said started to sink in properly. It was becoming too much to handle, and I just had to let it go. I ended up catapulting myself off of the arm chair and fast walked out of the living room and over to the stairs. I ran up them, my vision blurred by the tears forcing their way down my face, like someone forcing their way through a poorly structured barricade. As I ran up the stairs I caught sight of black and brown swirls, but I wasn't really paying attention. I flew into my room, not bothering to close the door, flung myself face first onto my bed and sobbed into the pillows. And I didn't hold back. Every little sound I was trying not to let out downstairs or on my way to my room came rushing out as soon as my face hit my pillows. I curled in on myself, back facing the door...and I just allowed myself to cry. I just allowed myself to cry and I allowed myself to know that it was ok this time. That this time there was an actual reason for why I was crying. But that didn't help. It just made me realise just how guarded I was. From that one moment where I thought I had seen my own mother killed my world had started to spiral off its axis. Sure I had dad and the rest of my family, but every little girl needs her mum, just like every little boy needs his dad. That moment had been the start of. That moment, combined with the shit Carter Johnson put Liam and me through, made me realise that I couldn't show any sign of weakness. And crying was a sign of that very thing. All the shit that happened with Scotland Yard just reinforced my realisation, which sometimes made me turn on those who cared about me. On those who would give their lives for me. At this moment, this moment right now, as I lay there sobbing about all of that, plus what Alyssa had just revealed, had showed me that what I was doing was stupid. Useless. But also showed me just how messed up everything was. Showed me how messed up life had turned out, just from that moment back on April 11th 1999.

* * *

I ended up crying myself to sleep. When I woke up, it was half ten in the evening. Sniffling, I changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and crawled back into bed. I text Evan, saying that I really couldn't talk about what had happened right now, and if I could tell him when I saw him next. He replied saying it was fine and that I could telling him whenever and all that. I could imagine him saying what he had written and it made me smile a little. But it didn't last long. I gave a small, sad, shaky sigh and lay down on my bed properly, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness.

"Why is this all so confusing?" I asked myself, sadly, voice hoarse from crying and from the sleep. "Bloody hell. The rest of this summer is going to be one hell of a crazy ride."

I rubbed my hands over my face, before turning onto my right side, facing the door. I only barely registered that my door was open and that the light from the hallway was streaming in, covering part of my bedroom floor. I didn't get up to close it; I just stayed where I was, slowly falling asleep again, to weak and said to move. But I knew they were standing there, in my doorway, watching me. I knew, but I didn't really...mind.

"She'll get there." I heard dad whisper.

"I know she will." Alyssa replied, quietly. "You just have to stop pushing her. It's especially hard for a teenager to come to grips with things like this."

"I don't mean to push here, it's just...I just want everything to go back to how it was. Before."

"So do I, Spence, but it's going to take time. Morgan just need time to adjust. But she has to do it at her own pace."

"I know, Lyssa. She really is stubborn just like you, though, you know, just like I said."

"I noticed. And she has her daddy's brains, just like I said."

"Three IQ points higher though."

"Still, she gets it from you."

Their conversation helped me drift off. I don't know why, it just did. Though I did remember a time, a little while before April 11th 1999, when I was supposed to be sleeping and the pair of them were just talking beside me. The sound of their voices were just so soothing and just held so much emotion for the other person that I guess I just felt...I don't know...safe, I guess. I wasn't sure. But whatever it was, I was feeling it now, since I was almost out completely. And I really liked that feeling. I liked that feeling a lot.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. The Next Morning

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is chapter 4 of the sequel to my Criminal Minds fanfic **'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'** XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa (Lyss/Lyssa), Padfoot, Jesse, Mike, Fin, Tanya. Please review XD **

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning, really not wanting to move. I felt absolutely terrible. Drained, tired, groggy. It was not a nice feeling. I ended up dragging myself out of bed and to the bathroom, doing what I needed to before returning to my bed. I didn't feel like going to the BAU today, and I definitely didn't feel like going out the house or leaving my room. If I was being honest, I just wanted to stay in my room, alone. I sat on my bed, underneath the covers, staring blankly at the wall in front of me. My bedroom door was still open, though I only realised when Padfoot came padding into my room and jumped on my bed. The small ball of fluff plodded over to me, climbing onto my lap. I picked him up before lying down on my side on my bed, placing Padfoot next to me. He curled up into a little ball, facing me, quite close. I stroked him a little, smiling slightly. I loved my puppy. He was adorable and always seemed to appear when I was at home and upset.

"Well boy, it's only going to get stranger." I sighed, quietly. "God, this is so weird."

And it wasn't weird because I was talking to a dog. I ran my free hand over my face. I lay back on my pillow, still on my side facing the puppy. He yawned a little and closed his eyes, which made me laugh slightly. He had the right idea. Slowly, I closed my eyes as well, drifting back into the world of sleep. At some point, while I was asleep again, Padfoot had left my room, while dad and Alyssa had left the house. Dad left a note stuck to the inside of my bedroom door, saying they had gone to the BAU and didn't want to wake me, so left me in bed. Well, at least I was alone, like I wanted I guess.

* * *

Later that day, after I had put clothes on and finally dragged myself downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Looking through the little peephole, I saw Evan standing there. I opened the door wide enough to let him inside, closing it again when he was standing next to me.

"Hey." He said, quietly.

"Hi." I replied.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me. My arms slipped around his neck and I buried my head into his shoulder.

"You ok?" Evan asked, gently.

"Define ok?" I replied, voice muffled by his shoulder.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

He dragged me into the living room and we sat down on the sofa. Looking at the clock in the living room, I saw it was one in the afternoon. Great.

"Want to talk about what happened?" Evan wondered.

I nodded. I had no idea what to say. How to start it. This was going to take a while.

* * *

It took half an hour for me to actually figure out what to say. Then it took an hour of choking on my words to actually _tell _Evan what had happened. When I had finished, we just sat there in the quiet. As we sat there, I started to wonder why this all happened. Why all the events that we had to suffer through led up to this moment. Things like this messes with a kids head. Sometimes...sometimes it can really screw them up.

"Do they know your here?" I finally asked.

"I assume so." Evan replied. "They saw me walk out and didn't say anything...so they probably know I'm here."

I nodded. The least we need is the whole team panicking and running around town trying to find him, only to find that Evan was here with me the whole time.

"This is going to sound really bad...but I really just want a case to pop up, just so I can get away from here." I sighed.

"Hey, you're allowed to think like that." Evan told me. "If nothing comes up, why don't we go down to the shooting range one day? See if that'll take your mind off of things for a while."

"Yeah...I guess we could."

"If not, I'm sure we could run into Tanya at some point."

I laughed a little. God, if we did run into Tanya then she would definitely have _something _to say that would make me snap. But I could start a fight with her again. It would end very badly...most likely with her in hospital, and as much as I hated her...I couldn't do that.

"I just realise something." I muttered.

"What?" came Evan's murmured reply.

"Alyssa doesn't know about you really. Probably just thinks we're friends."

"Well...it's going to be fun when she finds out, huh?"

"I don't think 'fun' is the right word for it."

"Oh, come on. It will be. Just picture her reaction."

I had to admit...it did make me smile a little. I ran a hand through my hair, leaving it gripping the back of my neck. This was going to be a _long _summer.

* * *

Dad and Alyssa got back at ten that evening. Aaron was with them since Evan was still around. Evan and I didn't notice them at first, we were to busy talking. He had his arms around me as we sat there and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but by the way Jesse's been acting lately, he has definitely got a girlfriend." I said.

"No, Jesse would have told me." Evan insisted. "He's my best mate."

"Mike's one of your best mates and I knew that he was gay and liked Fin _way_ before you did."

"That was different, you guessed."

"And I'm guessing now. Jesse is seeing someone."

"No, I refuse to believe it."

"Fine, I'll ask him then."

"Do it."

"I will."

"Good."

"Good."

Evan and I looked at each other for a moment, silently, before laughing hysterically. Evan kissed me lightly for a second. It was nice to not have to think about everything that had gone on for the past couple of days...especially with what happened last night. But it was true. The way Jesse had been speaking lately...there was definitely someone new in his life of the female variety. I had noticed a week before we went to England, but I didn't say anything in front of the guys. I only mentioned it now because it was just something to talk about, and Evan wouldn't tease Jesse about it...as much as the others would.

"Er...Morgan, Evan?" Aaron's voice came from the door.

I looked up, while Evan turned his head. I felt the heat rise in my face and I could see the colour flooding Evan's. We had been right though. Alyssa's face was a picture. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, but I couldn't help the smile that wormed its way onto my face.

"It's the dance all over again." Evan told me.

That broke me. I just laughed, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Why?" I gasped. "Why would you say that?"

Evan and I were laughing so much that I barely heard the short Q and A that went on with dad and Alyssa.

"The dance?" Alyssa asked, quietly.

"I'll explain later, Lyss." dad replied, chuckling slightly.

"Are they...?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Since March fourth, so for four months and eight days."

The only sound in the room after that was the sound of Evan and I laughing. I didn't realise how loud we were until dad and Alyssa had stopped talking. Slowly, we both started to calm down. Being able to actually breath properly and not take gasping breathes was nice. The pair of us sighed happily, still smiling, as the last of the laughter died out.

"Evan, come on, time to go home." Aaron chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

Evan sighed, kissing me again, quickly.

"Love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." I replied.

Evan got up off of the sofa and made his way to the door. He said goodbye to dad and Alyssa, the same as Aaron, before they both disappeared. I just sat there grinning. The day had ended differently to how it started out...thank God for that!

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	5. Won't You Talk To Me?

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is chapter 5 of the sequel to my Criminal Minds fanfic **'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'** XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD** **I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Alyssa (Lyss/Lyssa), Padfoot, Carlson Barnes, Carter Johnson. Please review XD **

**Chapter 5**

Even though my mind was still spinning from Alyssa's arrival and I felt like I just wanted to curl into a ball and die, I was _starting_ to tryand move on. _Try _being the key word in that sentence. I overheard dad explaining to Alyssa everything she had missed, right from the beginning, including the fact that I had so many scars – though he said _just_ Carter Johnson gave them to me. If I could have handled it, I would have been in there with them. But I couldn't, so I didn't. Instead, I had gone to sit outside, watching Padfoot run after the ball I was throwing for him, even though it was already dark. Dad and Alyssa didn't realise that the back door was still open, so didn't know I could hear them. I don't know what they would have done if they realised. I listened carefully, taking in Alyssa's reactions to everything dad told her. The only things she really had a problem with were Scotland Yard and everything I had been involved with from an early age. She probably wasn't the only one that would react like that though, so that was fine.

After a few minutes, Padfoot padded over, curling up in to a small fluffy ball beside me. Dad and Alyssa were still talking, still completely unaware that I could hear every word said. At the moment he was telling her about our trip to England and everything that had gone on there. While dad talked, all I could see was Carlson Barnes' lifeless body, staring up at me when I walked over to him, blood flowing freely from the bullet hole in his head. Morbid, yes. But I couldn't help seeing that. He was one of the ones I had been trying to get away from for years, and is the one that sent _my stalker _to Virginia...so it was hardly my fault that, in my mind, I could see him dead. I sighed, rubbing at my eyes as I sat on one of the steps of the decking. The garden was rather large, but was nothing compared to David's. Padfoot loved it, when he was awake, running around and through the flower beds Alyssa had started before she 'died' and moved to Italy. There was one flower bed I loved, and it was the biggest in the garden, placed right in the middle. It was a rose bush. Roses were my favourite kind of flowers. Always had been, always will be. Don't know why though...they just were. Apparently they were Alyssa's too. Probably why it was the biggest flower bed in the garden and why there were smaller ones dotted around the edge. It was really colourful, but I just loved the roses. It sucked that I had hay-fever, but that never stopped me from coming outside.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after finishing their conversation, someone appeared at the backdoor. I didn't turn around to see who it was, but I knew they were there. I just continued to stare out over the garden, letting my mind wander, not staying on one thought for long. Not that I was paying attention to what I was thinking up at all. Whoever was at the door, I heard them walking towards me. It was Alyssa, I could tell. She was hesitant, and that was easy to tell too. Not that I blamed her really, I would be exactly the same...though it would take me longer to push away from the door and walk over. Slowly, she sat down next to me, leaving a gap between us. We weren't too close together, so I felt more comfortable than I would have if she left only an inch between us.

"So, your dad's told me a lot about you." Alyssa told me, I could hear the small smile in her voice. "Told me you sing."

I didn't reply or move, just continued staring out into the garden, looking right at the rose bush in the middle. Like I said earlier, if I could have handled talking, I would have been in there with them. It was still too early for this kind of talk with a woman I barely knew. But I had a feeling she wouldn't give up so easily.

"I loved to sing when I was your age." Alyssa continued. "And cook. Do you like cooking?"

Back in England, I helped Violet and my nan bake in the kitchen. It was normally cookies and cakes, but I learnt to make the odd savoury dish...mostly learnt the savoury dishes at my school back there though, when I was with my friends.

"I always wondered who you'd be more like, your dad or me." Alyssa added. "Seems to me like you have an even mix of us both."

Still I said nothing, just continuing to stare at the rose bush in the middle of the garden. I sighed a little, my shoulders slumping.

"Won't you talk to me?" Alyssa asked curiously.

I closed my eyes briefly, before turning my head towards her.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked. "That I'm fine with everything; that I can just carry on as normal? Well, sorry lady, but I can't do that. At least...not yet."

I stood up and walked back into the house, my sudden movement disturbing Padfoot, who followed my inside. I left Alyssa sitting outside, walking past dad on my way in. I was just about to exit the living room when I turned to look over my shoulder, finding dad and Alyssa now standing together by the back door.

"Dad, you _know _that the scars aren't _just _from Carter." I said flatly, before continuing to walk to the stairs.

I walked upstairs slowly, not in any rush this time. I shut my bedroom door quietly, before moving over to sit on my bed and pick up my acoustic guitar – yes I played guitar...have I never mentioned that before? I leant back against my pillows and headboard, gently strumming random chords. Playing my guitar was oddly soothing, it was relaxing. But I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to relax _properly_ for a _long _time.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	6. Case

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is chapter 6 of the sequel to my Criminal Minds fanfic **'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'** XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD** **I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Alyssa (Lyss/Lyssa). Please review XD **

**Chapter 6**

Two days after Alyssa attempted a heart-to-heart, a case popped up. I guess it surprised everyone when I ended up running through the BAU and into the conference room. The only downside? Alyssa was there. It was kind of annoying how dad would go _nowhere _without her...but I guess I could understand why. As always I sat in-between Evan and dad, jittering my leg as I waited for everyone to sit down. When everyone was seated, JJ grabbed the remote off of the table. She was just about to speak when Derek cut her off.

"Has anyone seen Hotch?" Derek asked, aiming it mainly at Evan.

Evan looked equally just as confused as the rest of us, glancing around the room, trying to see if he could find his dad. Evan frowned, small creases forming between his eyebrows – was it weird that I thought it looked cute?

"He was right behind me." Evan mused. "Unless he stopped in his office? Though I didn't hear the door open or close."

"Looks like we're going on a Hotch hunt." David sighed, moving to stand up.

I leant back in the chair, watching as Derek and David both started to make their way towards the door. It was hard to say where Aaron could be, so was difficult to determine how long it would take to find him. None of us expected him to rush in and almost hit David in the face with the door. It was hard not to laugh...though I didn't even attempt to fight the giggles off.

"Sorry, Sean called." Aaron told us.

"How is uncle Sean?" Evan asked, perking up slightly.

Aaron smiled, walking over to take his seat beside his youngest child.

"He's fine." Aaron replied, ruffling Evan's hair a little.

Evan huffed out a small laugh, leaning away from his dad's hand – like me he didn't like people playing with his hair...though he let me – and leant on me. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. It didn't go unnoticed, considering Evan poked me in the side, glaring at me playfully. I just grinned back at him.

* * *

It only took a minute for everyone to refocus. Alyssa had stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, staying close to dad the entire time. JJ stood up again, remote in hand, turning her attention to the board behind her. With a click of a button she brought pictures up on the screen, the same pictures that were on the tablets in front of us – or in the folder for dad, since he preferred paper copies. This particular case took place in New York. I think we all _felt _Evan tense up when the place he grew up was mentioned. He paled immediately, dark blue eyes widening, drawing in a small sharp breath. I didn't know about the others – apart from Aaron – but I knew nothing about Evan's life in New York. Every time I asked, something came up or we never got round to it. I always wondered why. When I tried to ask, Evan had said it was a coincidence and then immediately changed the subject. How I didn't realise I didn't know! After a couple of seconds, the tension started to fade away. But only a little. When Evan's eyes dropped to the tablet in front of him, JJ continued.

"For the past two weeks, men between the ages of twenty-five and thirty have been ending up dead in Central Park." JJ said. "No one has seen the bodies being deposited; no one has reported these people missing. Everything from the victims, apart from clothes, had been taken, leaving it up to prints and DNA to figure out who they are."

I brought the tablet that was in front of me closer, flipping through the pictures. They were bad...but I had seen worse. Evan, on the other hand, just seemed to pale even more. He normally did when we saw the pictures, but he just looked like a ghost. It was probably more shock that it was happening in New York where his family and friends lived, where people he knew could be targeted. As far as he knew, people he knew _could have already _been targeted. I hoped for his sanity that it wasn't the case. I slipped my right hand into Evan's left, which was currently hanging off of the edge of his chair's arm rest. He glanced up at me, giving a weak barely-there smile, which I returned, squeezing his hand gently.

"You can see by the pictures that each victim has been..." JJ continued.

"JJ, honey, I love you, but...please don't finish that sentence." Penelope pleaded, looking like she was going to throw up. "The pictures are bad enough."

JJ gave her a sympathetic smile and didn't say anything more, letting us take in what we needed from the attack ourselves. There was one deep slash across the throat – shallow for the first victim, but getting deeper as they progressed. Twenty-six stab wounds to the abdomen of each man, and slashes criss-crossing down their arms. One of the stab wounds on each victim was particularly large...large enough for a hand to sit inside, which is exactly what happened, since the intestines had been removed, scraped out completely. Each man had a series of bruises and small wounds on their faces: black eyes, busted lips, bloody and missing teeth. You could just make out finger shaped marks on their necks, as well as rope burns on their wrists and I suspected on their ankles too. Truth be told, with these pictures, I was hoping their eyes would be closed. But why get what we want? No. Instead, the victims' eyes were wide open, staring out of the picture. One man had light, glass-like, blue eyes. They reminded me of Alyssa's back in 1999. With that thought, images of the woman sitting next to dad flitted through my head, lying on the floor 'dead'. A horrible shiver ran down my spine, a sick feeling lingering in the pit of my stomach. I had a feeling I was going to make a lot of connections on cases with that night. I sighed silently to myself as the team worked up a basic profile, only barely listening. It was only when we started moving to go to the jet that I really started listening again, finally dragging my mind away from the images that plagued my memory.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**You guys are all awesome XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	7. Hate Not Knowing What To Do To Help

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is chapter 7 of the sequel to my Criminal Minds fanfic **'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'** XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Alyssa (Lyss/Lyssa), Charles, Hannah. Please, please review XD **

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, MY MEMORY WIPED ITSELF AND I LOST _EVERYTHING D':_**

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't believe it. Surely there was a rule against this! Sure, there was most likely a rule saying teenagers couldn't join the team...but _this_! I sat by the window, staring out at the clouds. Well, not staring...more like glaring at them. I mean, why would they let _Alyssa _come with us! Well, I could see _why _– dad didn't want to leave her, Alyssa didn't want to be left – but she had _no training_! Evan and I had had training, hence why the pair of us could take part in things such as this, _she hadn't_! I sighed to myself, resting my head against the window, glaring at the swirl of colours before my eyes. Luckily, Evan had sat next to me and JJ across from me, so I didn't have to worry about anymore heart-to-hearts with Alyssa for now. I could just..._think_!

Everyone – except Evan and me – were talking. Evan still looked troubled and I desperately wanted to talk to him about it...but I doubted he wanted to talk about while around everyone. I sighed, rubbing at my eyes tiredly. Since Alyssa had made an appearance I have been mentally exhausted, even though I'd had slept better than I had in...well, _ever_! God! Why was life so stressful! I lifted my head off of the window, resting the back of it against the seat I was in. It was then I felt a small pressure around my shoulders. Turning my head to the left, I found Evan smiling slightly at me, arm around my shoulders. I leant to the left until my head was on Evan's shoulder. I sighed again.

"I'll explain everything later." Evan whispered.

I nodded absentmindedly, only _just _registering what he had said. Neither of us said anything else, just stayed quiet. The sounds of the teams voices seemed to fade away, and not because I was falling asleep. It was like I was drawing myself so far into my mind/myself that everything else was just...washing away. What I did notice, though, was that, from across the jet, Alyssa was 'subtly' watching me and Evan. No one but me seemed to realise, not even dad. Evan must have noticed. He was staring off in the general direction where Alyssa, dad, Aaron and Derek were. But I didn't know for sure. It had never been so hard to read Evan. Normally he was like an open book. Now, here we are and he's so guarded, not letting anyone see what was going on inside that head of his. I hated that I didn't know what to do to help him. I hated it. Once, when I was back in England, I tried to cheer Charles up. Normally it worked, but it didn't that time. I ended up crying, only to cry two, maybe three, more times because of Hannah trying to cheer me up. I hated not being able to help my friends, and it was even worse knowing that I couldn't help my boyfriend! At least not yet.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to New York. Once the jet landed, I felt Evan tense up slightly. Lifting my head up, Evan's arm dropped from around my shoulders. I leant forward, hugging him.

"It'll be fine." I whispered.

Yeah, so I know that I didn't know that for definite...but I had to let him know that, even if it wasn't true. Evan relaxed the tiniest bit, almost unnoticeable. We walked silently out of the jet, side by side, bags in hand. We were met by the head of the NYPD. He seemed nice and I was told his name on the jet...but I couldn't for the life of me recall what it was. The next thing I knew we had pulled up in front of the PD and all of us filed in behind JJ and Aaron. Evan and I walked in front of dad and Alyssa, and I swear I could _feel_ her watching us. It was very uncomfortable.

"...gan? Morgan?" a voice called.

I was vaguely aware of someone shaking me, but didn't fully snap back to the present until someone snapped their fingers in front of my face. Dad. He was standing by my side, frowning in concern. I forced a smile, but I knew he knew it was forced.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Just...spaced for a moment."

I walked off before he could rope me into telling him what was wrong, following Emily into a room. Pictures had been laid out on the table and there were two boards in the room – one was a large white board, the other a large pin board of wheels. I placed my bag down in the far corner of the room, before moving to help pin pictures up and write up a few notes we had made on the jet. Alyssa sat on one of the chairs by the door, watching as we all moved around each other in dance we all knew too well. Once everything we had was pinned up or noted, I walked over to my bag, pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, and wrote down the vague profile we had started to make. We decided that the person doing this was definitely male. Most likely around the victims ages. We also had decided that due to the size of the men that they had already butchered, he was most likely well built, which meant he worked out, so he could possibly have met his victims at the gym. There were a few others, but those three were the ones we were definite on. Once done with the list, I pinned it to the board. I know it wasn't normally what the team normally did, but I liked to have a reminder on what we were looking for. I know I had and eidetic memory, but I liked having a visual reminder.

* * *

Everyone split up after a while: going to check out crime scenes, or –in JJ's case – go talk to the families and deal with the press.

"You two stay here." Aaron had told Evan and me. "Evan, your uncle Sean will drop by later. Wants to make sure you're ok. He'll call you when he's here."

Evan had nodded at his dad from where we were sitting on the floor. So, that's how Evan and I were left alone, in the PD, with Alyssa. Evan hadn't said a word yet, which was understandable. So I waited. Silently, I wished for Alyssa to leave the room, just so Evan could start opening up.

Ten minutes after the team left I got my wish. Alyssa left to go to – I assumed – the toilet. Evan and I continued to sit there in silence for a moment, before he turned to me.

"Ok, right." Evan sighed. "This isn't going to be so easy."

"Take your time." I told him, taking his hand in mine.

Evan nodded, leaning back against the wall. He turned his head to face me, keeping the side of it pressed against the wall.

"Ok." Evan nodded, again. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, MY MEMORY WIPED ITSELF AND I LOST _EVERYTHING D':_**

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	8. A Small Insight To Evan Davids

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is chapter 8 of the sequel to my Criminal Minds fanfic **'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'** XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD** **I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Alyssa (Lyss/Lyssa), Lauren (Lor), Bailey, Mike and Fin. Please review XD **

**Chapter 8**

It took a while for Evan to tell me everything, since he had to stop every now and then. He reminded me about living with his uncle Sean, Lauren – Sean's girlfriend – and Bailey – Sean and Lauren's daughter. Sean and Lauren had agreed to look after Evan until he had finished his education, which was why he was back with his dad at thirteen. Evan told me that Aaron kept in touch and he and Jack would visit when they could. Evan told me how the dad of one of his best friends and the mum of one of his other best friends were hospitalised, and later died, because of one of the people the team had dealt with. He told me how someone that was working with that dude somehow got his name, later figuring out whom Evan's dad was. Evan ended up changing his last name to 'Davids' in order to protect his dad and brother – and now his dad's girlfriend. I listened carefully, making sure not to interrupt him. I wondered if he told anyone else this – besides Aaron and Jack.

"This is the first time I've been back since then. And that guy, the one that knows who my dad is, he's still out there somewhere."Evan finished. "I'm just...scared, if I'm being honest."

"I know." I whispered, pulling him into a hug.

Evan didn't say anything else after that, just sat quietly. While he seemed a bit more at ease after letting me in on that part of his life, the pain and fear were still left behind. I knew all to o well what that felt like. To fear for your family and friends; to know that one person is still out there, possibly still looking for you; to know just how hard it is to keep smiling each day and pretend to those around you that you were perfectly fine, and nothing was eating away at you. The only way to get rid of that pain, that fear, was to get rid of the thing that was causing it. But it wasn't always so easy.

* * *

We were sitting there, for what felt like seconds, arms still around each other, when there was a knock on the wall. Evan and I both turned to face the man standing in the doorway. His hair was a light brunette and he had sparkling blue eyes. He was fairly tall, had stubble and wore a black jacket and a necklace. I assumed he was Aaron's younger brother, Sean, since they did look pretty similar. And if the way he and Evan were smiling at each other was anything to go by, I'd say I was right.

"Uncle Sean." Evan smiled.

Yup, I was right. I watched as Evan stood up and walked over to the man, hugging him once he reached the doorway.

"Hey, kiddo." Sean grinned. "God, look at you. Stop growing, will you."

"Sorry, can't control it." Evan laughed.

"That's what I always say." a female voice came from behind Sean.

Sean moved further into the room, a woman around Sean's age and a teenage girl following him. Evan hugged each of them in turn, still smiling. I just stayed sitting on the floor, back against the wall. Of course. People I don't know, I get shy. Hopefully, I didn't stutter this time! Not to mention, I wasn't too comfortable being around when people were having a family moment.

"Lor, it's great to see you!" Evan grinned. "Still looking as lovely as ever."

"And you are still as sweet as ever, honey." the woman – Lauren – beamed.

Lauren was a blonde, just shorter than Sean. She had deep, forest green eyes and had a slight tan. She was pretty. She wore a simple purple t-shirt and blue jeans, with black pumps, not too girly but girly enough for her.

"How you doing, baby cuz?" the teenager grinned – also the one who had spoken earlier.

"I'm fine, Bailey, how are you?" Evan chuckled.

"Same as always."

Bailey seemed to be about seventeen, maybe eighteen. She had a natural blend of brown and blonde hair, her eyes green with flakes of brown...or was it brown with flakes of green? She was slim like her mum, and a head taller than Evan. She too was quite pretty, wearing a light blue, knee length dress and black pumps like her mum. I looked to the floor, not wanting to intrude on the family moment, playing with the loose thread of the sleeve of the red hoodie I was wearing over a white vest top and black skinny jeans. I pulled out my phone when I felt it vibrate, as Evan continued to catch up with his family. Unlocking it, I found I had a text from Mike.

_**Mike: **__Hey, wanna meet up today?_

I smiled down at the screen when I read the text, typing back a reply.

_**Morgan: **__Sorry Mike, on a case in NYC. When I get back though, yeah?_

The reply I got was practically instantaneous.

_**Mike: **__You're in NEW YORK CITY! OH MY GOD! Jealous much :(_

_**Morgan: **__I'll bring you something back ;)_

_**Mike: **__You better ;) You feeling any better than you were the other day? _

I hadn't told the guys about Alyssa yet. Hadn't found the time and I didn't know how to bring it up really. But they had to find out eventually.

_**Morgan: **__Still getting there... I'll explain it all to you guys once we're back home, it's better if I tell you face to face._

_**Mike: **__Ok... You know I'm here if you need to talk. I'll even drop Fin if you need to talk!_

_**Morgan: **__Oh God! Please don't, I'd rather keep all my limbs attached to my body XD_

_**Mike: **__Fine! But seriously, Morgana, you need to talk...just text or phone or whatever. _

_**Morgan: **__Will do :) Gotta go, speak soon :)_

_**Mike: **__See ya!_

I placed my phone back into the right pocket of my jeans, after locking it, shuffling around on the floor slightly to get it in. Evan turned back to me then. He then went on to introduce his family to me. Apparently, they already knew about me – Aaron and Beth got to them first. They were nice people and Bailey was nice. I think I made my first female friend that was around my age, in America. Yeah, I was still getting used to having only friends who were guys, but it was fun, I didn't mind at all. And having Bailey as the first friends I had who was a girl was perfectly fine by me.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	9. Who Is Tommy Kent?

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is chapter 9 of the sequel to my Criminal Minds fanfic **'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'** XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD** **I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Evan, Alyssa (Lyss/Lyssa), Lauren (Lor), Bailey, Cassius Lahey, Jackson Lahey, Tommy Kent. Please, please review XD **

**Chapter 9**

**Morgan**

Sean, Lauren (Lor) and Bailey were still at the PD when Alyssa and the team came back into the room. It was quite late, but no one really minded. For the most part, I stayed quite. I normally was when Alyssa was around – or people I didn't know. Sure, I spoke every now and then, but not much. I ended up putting headphones in listening to random songs on my iPod, while keeping my back pressed against the corner of two walls. A cover of the song 'Just A Dream' started to play. I grinned to myself as I started to mime the lyrics. The cover I was listening to, if played on YouTube featured these little box people. It was an amazing cover with brilliant harmonies. And I loved it. The smile and small movements of my mouth didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. I could tell they were watching me, but I didn't particularly mind at that moment in time.

I had gotten to the second chorus when I saw dad's shoes appear in front of me. I didn't look up, just kept my eyes glued to the floor in front of me, continuing to mime the lyrics and smile, softly. The song was so beautiful and relaxing and I loved it! It was the kind of song I needed right now. Dad continued to stand in front of me, waiting patiently. I was going to wait until the song had finished though. I mean you _don't _stop in the middle of an amazing song such as this. I ended up closing my eyes and leaning my head against the wall behind me, as I continued to mime.

When the song did finish, I paused my playlist, took my headphones out of my ears and looked up, still smiling a little.

"What's up, daddy?" I asked.

"Having fun there?" dad chuckled.

I smiled, sheepishly, ducking my head slightly. Luckily, everyone else was talking, not paying attention to us – all accept Alyssa, of course.

"Of course." I nodded anyway.

"Ok." he grinned. "Well, we're just going to add a few things to the board. You can go to sleep for a bit if you want; it is pretty late."

"No, I'm fine. Besides, you might need my awesome profiling skills."

Dad scoffed, quietly.

"Oh, you are so modest princess." dad told me, sarcastically.

"I know, sometimes it's a burden." I sighed, over-dramatically.

Dad and I laughed. I liked when we just had a short, relaxed conversation. Just the two of us, not focusing on anything much. Not worrying about what was going on at that moment. It was nice.

"Just make sure you get _some _sleep, princess." dad said, seriously.

"Ok, daddy." I nodded. "I will."

As dad walked away to continue talking to everyone else, I replaced my head phones back in my ears, un-pausing my playlist. The next song to come on was cover of 'Teenage Dream'. The cover was performed by Boyce Avenue, and they made it less...sexual and more..._sweet_. It was such a lovely song.

* * *

**Cassius Lahey**

Four. I had witnessed four of my colleagues die. He was picking us off, one by one. He would kill them here...wherever we were...then he would take them somewhere. He couldn't be taking them far; he was barely gone for ten minutes. He was working his way up. Starting with interns. Slowly, he was progressing through the group...towards the department managers. Soon he would have picked all of us off, one by one. He would have killed ten of us, and then he would go find more. What about our families? I had a son. My pride and joy. He was the only thing I had left in this world, was the only thing that kept me going! He would be taken by CPS if I died. My son – my Jackson – would be left alone, confused, and scared. I didn't want that for my boy! _At _least_ Jackson's safe, he's staying at a friend's house for a while._ Yes, while I was meant to be away for a two weeks at a business conference. Thank God I was good friends with the parents of my son's friends. Even knowing he was safe, I was still worrying about him, any parent would. I just wanted out, so I could be with my son, my boy.

"_Tommy, please! Don't do this!" _a yell echoed from somewhere far away from where I was. _"Tommy, please! Stop! NO! TOMMY!"_

Tommy. Tommy Kent, one of the interns in my department. He was a troubled guy, but a good worker. I had spoken to him a couple of times, he seemed alright. Man, was I stupid! If I had known that _this _would happen... I tried to block out the blood-curdling scream that bounced and echoed through the room, slowly suffocating me until I felt the panic rise gradually. I wanted to scream, yell, shout..._anything_. But that would only make him kill me faster. Not to mention, it would all just bounce back at me and the others. I hoped someone was trying to find us. Trying to stop this maniac. Hopefully, they'd get here before anyone else had to endure the pain.

* * *

**Morgan**

I woke up the next morning on one of the small sofa-things at the PD, a blanket draped over me, dad's jacket balled up for me to use as a pillow. I never realised I had fallen asleep. And how I didn't realise someone moving me, I'll never know. That's a point, _who _moved me? I kept my eyes closed and faced relaxed as I talked within my head, not ready to open my eyes yet, not that it would fool anyone.

"Morning, sleepy head." Evan chuckled, softly.

Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes, glancing at the dark haired and blued eyed boy in front of me. Evan was sitting on the floor, leaning with his back against the edge of the sofa-thing. I smiled, gently, not wanting to talk yet. I would just have to make do with gestures until I could be asked. Evan rolled his eyes, as if knowing what was running through my head at that moment in time. My smile grew a little, as I stretched out my right hand – my left under my head – and placed it in Evan's hair, slowly and softly running my fingers through it. I was still amazed how he let me touch his hair – and vice versa. I mean we both hated other people touching our hair like this, but we didn't mind if it was each other – or our dad's, but that was a given so they don't count.

"We haven't got much else to go on." Evan told me, closing his eyes and leaning back a little move. "The team didn't find much. And before you ask, they're just outside the room, talking with a few of the PD."

I nodded a little to show that I had heard him. Slowly, my eyes started to drift shut again, Evan's doing the same. My hand that I had placed in his hair had started to slow down considerably. In a matter of seconds, we were both fast asleep, again.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
